My life will get better
by Patticakes
Summary: Bailey's mom died a few years ago, and lived with her best friend, Carlos, until he became a member of BTR, and brings her with him. Her mom's old boyfriend used to abuse her, so now she is afraid of getting hurt. Better summary at beginning of story.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry guys, the new chapter wasn't uploading, so I had to re-upload this** **story.**

I'm Bailey, I'm seventeen years old. My best friend is Carlos Garcia. We've been the best of friends since we were 5. My mother died 3 years ago, and my dad.. Well he left my mother and me when I was 3, and I have no idea where he went. When my mother died, Carlos and his family were nice enough to let me stay with them. Two years ago, Carlos along with, Kendall, James and Logan, moved to LA, and became Big Time Rush. I was so happy when they let me come along.

~Saturday Morning~

BAILEY'S POV.

"Carlos! GIVE ME BACK MY CEREAL!" I chased him all around the apartment, before that helmet loving goofball finally caved in.  
>"Man, you're fast!" he said running out of breath.<br>"Don't you remember, I WAS ON THE FREAKING TRACK TEAM!"

It's true. I was the school track star. I was the fastest runner in the entire school, while my goofball best friend was a hockey star with his other best friends.

We finally sat down and ate our breakfast. James, Logan and Kendall were laughing at the both of us as we finally settled down in our seats.

"You guys are hilarious in the morning," chuckled Logan.  
>"Yeah, you should have your own show," Kendall said as he was finishing off his toast.<br>"Haha, very funny guys. Besides, you guys are already fucking famous for crying out loud," I joked as I got up putting my bowl in the sink.  
>"Guys, Gustavo wants us at the studio in an hour," James said as we all groaned.<br>"But today was supposed to be a fun day. We were all supposed to go to the park for a group picnic," Carlos sighed as we all got up to get dressed.  
>"Where are you going Bails?" James asked me as I was going into my room to change as well.<br>"I am coming with you, so I can give Gustavo a piece of my mind for ruining our day," I said as I stormed into my room.

I put on a plain blue v-neck top with my favourite pair of skinny jeans with my silver flats. Then I went over to my jewelry box for my favourite pair of earrings with a matching necklace to go with it.

Yeah I know, a little fancy for the studio and the park, but I have been waiting for this day for weeks. We all planned this day for awhile because it was the only day the guys were free from Gustavo. I have been waiting for this day because it was the day when I would finally tell Kendall I liked him. I was determined to get him to ask me out. The only other person who knows this is Carlos. In fact this was his idea. He is the bestest friend I have ever had in my life. He has been with me forever when everyone else in my life walked out. He was really the only family I had since my mom died. I couldn't live without him. I put on some makeup, which I rarely use, and walked outside to meet the guys.

When I got outside, everyone starred at me surprised, especially Kendall, at how I looked.

"Wow. Bailey. You look amazing," Kendall said as he finally snapped back to reality.  
>"Thanks," I blushed at the way he was starring at me.<br>"I though you never wore makeup Bails," Carlos said, winking at me.  
>"Well I was thinking that if Gustavo gets some sense into himself, he would let you guys off for the day and we could have our picnic," I replied, walking towards the door.<p>

KENDALL'S POV

Man, Bailey looked amazing. I was so pissed when Gustavo texted James wanting us at the studio. Today was the day when I was finally going to ask her out. I was determined to make her mine.

We walked out of the Palm Woods, just to see a limo waiting for use to take us to the studio. We all went in, me sitting beside Bailey.

When we got to the studio, Bailey practically stormed into studio looking for Gustavo. We stopped her reminding her of Gustavo's... let's say wrath...

When we she finally stopped struggling, we let her go, as we all went looking for Gustavo. We found him and Kelly in his office, with a suitcase.

"DOGS. I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, and I wanted to let you know so you don't bug me while I'm on vacation," Gustavo said as he walks out of his office with Kelly, when I stopped him.  
>"WAIT. YOU MEAN TO TELL US YOU MADE US COME ALL THE WAY HERE SO YOU CAN TELL US YOU'RE GOING ON VACATION?" Bailey said like as if he was going to beat the crap outta him.<p>

BAILEY'S POV

I was furious. Gustavo made us come all the way here just to tell us that? I was about to burst at him when Carlos grabbed me before I got to him.

"Easy there Bails," Carlos told me as he finally let me go.

We walked out of Rocque Records, as I was about to punch something. He ruined our day. Well at least it was only 11, do we could still make this day fun.

We got into the limo to go back to the Palm Woods to get our stuff for the park.

As soon as we got everything, we all walked to the park. It wasn't too far. About a 10 minute walk. Luckily, the guys held all the stuff while I got to just carry the blanket.

When we got to the park, we set everything down and Logan and James decided to prepare lunch as Carlos, Kendall and I went to throw around a frisbee for awhile.

When everything was set up, everyone was starving. We all sat down and dug in. Logan made his delicious homemade potato salad, Kendall and James made the sandwiches, and me and Carlos made our punch. It is a secret recipe we developed when we were 10, when we accidentally miss read the actual ingredients we were supposed to use for the punch recipe we had. Nobody knows what we put in it except us.

When I was just about done eating, Carlos wanted to play monkey in the middle with Logan and James. I knew he did that on purpose so that it would leave just me and Kendall alone.

"So..." I said trying to break the awkward moment.  
>"So... Wow James sucks as the monkey," he said.<br>We both started laughing at how James kept falling trying to catch the frisbee.  
>"So, did you hear about that new movie that came out?" Kendall asked.<br>"The one about the aliens invading the Eiffel tower?" I asked as we both started laughing again at my description of the movie. It did sound really interesting though.  
>"So I was thinking if you wanted to go see it...with me….."<p>

**Author's note: ****Once again, I am so terribly sorry. I will update more often, and if I get any other technical difficulties, then I will find a new way for you guys to read the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking if you wanted to go see it...with me….."

I was completely frozen. Was Kendall actually asking me out? I has no idea what to say.

"Like on a date?" What kind of a stupid question was that?  
>"Yeah... Look, Bailey.. I really like you.."<br>"I...really like you too," I was so nervous.  
>"So is that a yes for the movie?"<br>"That is a I would love to" I blushed.  
>"So is tomorrow at 7 ok?<br>"It's perfect"

**~The next day~**

I woke up to 4 guys running around outside my door.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked sleepishly.  
>"PLAYING TAG" Carlos said as he tagged Logan.<br>"Aren't you a little old for tag?"  
>"Naw. It's fun. Wanna play Bails?"<br>"No thanks. I'm gonna go ask Camille to go shopping"

I went back to my room and texted Camille.

_B: Hey, wanna go shopping 2day?  
>C: Sounds great.<em>_  
>B: kk. meet me in the lobby later? in around an hour?<br>C: kay._

After I texted Camille, I went to the bathroom to get ready. I wanted to get something cute to wear for my date with Kendall tonight. I hopped into the shower for a good 20 minutes. After that I got dressed. I put on a strapless leopard pattern shirt with some black leggings to go with it. After that I put on some makeup, and picked out a a nice beaded necklace that Carlos gave me for my birthday when we were 12.

I grabbed my purse and was headed out the door, but Kendall stopped me.

"We're still on for tonight right?" he asked.  
>"Yes, of course," I said with a big smile.<br>I walked out the door, heading towards the elevator to go meet Camille in the lobby.

**KENDALL'S POV**

When she said she was gonna go shopping with Camille today, I thought she was gonna blow me off for our date tonight.

When she finally came out of her room, she was headed out for the door. Before she reached it, I grabbed her arm.

"We're still on for tonight right?" I asked nervously, hoping she would say yes.  
>"Yes, of course" she said smiling at me.<p>

Phew. I thought she forgot or she was gonna blow me off. I sat on the couch when the guys joined me.

"You're taking Bailey out tonight?" James asked as if he was confused.  
>"Yeah. We're gonna see that new movie. 'The Alien Invasion'"<br>"Cool, mind if me an Camille join you? She's been wanting to watch that" Logan asked, pleading.  
>"Well, I guess.. but please don't ruin anything for me with Bailey"<br>"You really like her, don't you?" Carlos asked. Come to think of it, yeah I really did. She's just so...Bailey...  
>"Yeah..." I said nervously.<br>"Well you better not hurt her," Carlos said in a threatening voice.  
>"Relax Carlos, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her. And why are you so protective of her?"<p>

**CARLOS'S POV**

"Relax Carlos, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her. And why are you so protective of her?"

I didn't know what to say. Bailey was like a sister to me. I guess it was because she told me that when her dad left her, she felt so alone. Even though she had her mom, she had to work alot, so she was always over at my house. When her mom finally got a boyfriend, she said that he would abuse her alot. I guess her mom found out. She told me, but made me promise not to say anything. I guess that's why I'm so protective of her.

"Just don't hurt her ok? I just really care about her"  
>"Carlos, I promise you, I will not do anything to hurt Bailey."<br>"Thanks bro"

**BAILEY'S POV**

When I got to the lobby, I saw Camille waiting for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."  
>"Naw it's ok. I just got here"<br>"Shall we go?"  
>"Yeah sure"<p>

When we got to the mall, we decided to get some ice cream. She got french vanilla, while I got my favourite, rocky road.

"So looking for anything specific?" Camille asked as we walked into our favourite store, Forever 21.  
>"Well, now that you mention it, I am looking for a really cute outfit to wear tonight on my date with Kendall."<br>"KENDALL ASKED YOU OUT?"  
>"Yeah..." I said a little embarrassed as the whole store just stared at us for a few moments.<br>"Why didn't you tell me? Girl, I gotta give you a makeover."  
>"Well, I'm not really looking for anything to change about me for the date. I just wanna find something cute to wear."<br>I really didn't want to look any different just for the date. I mean, if Kendall is really the right guy, then he should like me for who I am. Not just for my looks.  
>"Well, can I just do your hair then? I love hairstyling."<br>"Fiinnee"  
>"YAY!"<p>

We walked all over the store to find a perfect dress for my date. We stumbled across this one blue strapless dress. I looked absolutely beautiful. It didn't look too formal, so it was perfect. _(a/n : here's what the dress looks like.__.?v=1178814716000__)  
><em>It wasn't too expensive, so I bought it immediately. Camille got this really cute purse. I wish I would get it, but it wasn't anywhere near my price range.

"Logan just texted me asking to double date with you and Kendall."  
>What? I though this night would just be us.<br>"Is that ok with you Bails? He said that Kendall said we could join you guys."  
>"I guess..."<br>"Look, we don't have to come if you want. I know you wanna just spend sometime with just Kendall."  
>"Naw, it's ok Cam. I was actually pretty nervous for my first date with Kendall, so I guess it's fine."<br>"Ok, thanks Bails"

We walked across the mall for a few hours before returning back to the good old Palm Woods. I got a few other outfits along with some new makeup. We went up to Camille's apartment so she could do my hair. I let her do my makeup too after she begged the crap outta me. Just when she was done my hair, and was about to start on my makeup, Kendall texted me.

_K: Hey, r u back from shopping yet?  
>B: Yeah. I'm just Cam's. Meet u and Logan in the lobby 7?<br>K: Sure, sounds great. btw, I'm sorry about Logan and Camille joining.__  
>B: It's fine :)<br>K: c u 7 :)__  
><em>  
>"Who we're you texing?" Camille asked as I finally put down my phone and she started on my makeup.<br>"Kendall. He just wanted to know if we were back yet. I told him to meet us in the lobby at 7."  
>"Alright. Time to doll you up"<br>"Please nothing too drastic."  
>"No worries, just enough to make you look like an angel"<br>"Alright fine."

It was around 6:45 when we were both ready. All I was missing was something I really needed. I knew how to get it. I texted Carlos.

_B: hey, can u do me a huge favour?  
>C: sure, anything 4 u Bails :)<br>B: k. go into my room, and bring me my jewelry box and bring it to Camille's.__  
>C: u want the necklace?<em>_  
>B: yeah... :$ but can u just bring the whole box? :)<br>C: alright. b there in a few :)  
><em>  
>If you're wondering about the necklace Carlos was talking about, it's very special to me. My mom and Carlos gave it to me when on my birthday a few years back. It's the perfect combination of the 2 people I love the most. My mother, and my bestest friend in the whole world. It turned into my good luck charm, because when I wear it, it feels like they're with me all the time even when they're not. It was hand made. My mom designed it, and Carlos beaded it. Along with some help from my mom..<p>

Carlos arrived in a matter of minutes with the box.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him.  
>"No problem. I know what this necklace means to you" he said as he helped me put it on.<br>"Hey Carlos, whatcha doing here?" Camille just popped outta nowhere...  
>"Came to drop this off for Bailey."<br>"That's a really pretty necklace. You know you could of just borrowed one from me."  
>"Well this one is special to me"<br>Only Carlos and my mother knew how special this necklace is to me. Well... now only Carlos...  
>"Aww that was sweet of you Carlos"<p>

Carlos left, with 10 minutes until we had to be downstairs to meet the guys.

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Dude, where did you go?" I asked as Carlos came in through the door.  
>"I went to drop something of for Bailey"<br>"Oh."  
>"Ready to go Kendall?" Logan asked as he walked out of his bedroom.<br>"Ready as I'll ever be"  
>"Nothing to be nervous about Kendall. I happen to know that my best friend, really likes you." said Carlos.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yep. She's has quite the crush on you for a while. Just don't tell her I told you. Otherwise, she'd probably best the shit outta me.."<br>"Alright. I promise I won't tell. Well thanks. That made me feel a lot better."  
>"No problem buddy"<p>

Logan and I walked out of 2J, heading for the lobby. When we got there, we waited for the girls to arrive. Shortly after we sat down to wait, we saw them coming.

Wow. Bailey looks absolutely gorgeous in that dress. And her hair looks amazing.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Camille had to run to the washroom when we were just about to leave."  
>"Hey, don't blame me. Besides, I was too busy, doing your hair and makeup." We all started laughing.<p>

**BAILEY'S POV**

Wow, Kendall looked amazing. I hope I looked ok.

"You look great Bailey." said Kendall.  
>Well that answers that. I think he could see me blushing.<br>"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."  
>"Why thank you." He smiled.<br>"Come on, the limo awaits." Logan said snapping me back to reality.

We all got into the limo on our way to the theatre.

"How about me and Logan get the tickets, while you girls get the snacks" He said, as he handed me and Camille some money for snacks.

When we got to the snack line, we got 2 large popcorns, and 4 medium size drinks. When the guys got the tickets, they helped carry the popcorn and the drinks into the theatre.

We found 4 seats for us to sit in, right in the middle. Kendall was on the edge, I was next to him, Camille was next to me, and Logan was on the other edge. We put the two popcorns, one between me and Kendall and the other one between Camille and Logan.

When the movie was done, Kendall and I still had some left over popcorn, so we just kept eating it as we walked out of the theatre.

"That was a great movie" I said, trying not to blush at the fact that Kendall and I had to stick together so we could still share our leftover popcorn.  
>"Yeah.. it wasn't all that bad." said Kendall<br>"Well, I think Camille is kinda tired considering she's about to fall asleep on my shoulder.. Camille, wakey-wakey" Logan said trying to shake her awake.  
>"Huuh? oh. sorry, I've been pretty tired lately."<br>"It's ok hun. How about I get you home and we can give Kendall and Bailey some privacy." He said, winking at the both of us.

When Logan and Camille left, Kendall and I found a table where we could sit.

"I had a great time tonight" I said trying to break the awkwardness.  
>"Yeah me too.. We should do this again." I think my cheeks puffed up and turned red when he said that...<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah.." He took my hand. "I happen to know that you have developed a crush on me.." He said with a smug smile on his face.<br>"What..? H-how did you- Carlos." I was furious. Why the hell would he tell him? Ugh that boy is getting some serious injuries when we get home.  
>"Don't worry, it just so happens, I have developed sorts a crush on you too..."<br>"Really?"  
>"Would I be lying if I did this?" He leaned in, and he.. KISSED ME.<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said in my previous chapter, I was having upload difficulties, so I had to re-upload this story :/ I will be updating much more often :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Would I be lying if I did this?" He leaned in, and he.. KISSED ME

Oh. My. God. Did Kendall seriously just kiss me?

"wow" was all I was able to say. "I didn't see that coming"  
>"Well, I know we've only been on one date," oh my god is he gonna say what I think he is? "but we've known each other for a while, and.. well what I'm trying to say is... Bailey," He took my hands and held them tight, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Oh my god. Did he seriously just ask that? I couldn't help but blush until my cheeks were a bright red colour.<br>"I would be honoured Kendall" I said still blushing.

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me again.

**KENDALL'S POV  
><strong>  
>Man, there was something about Bailey that was different. I just knew she was the one. Alright Kendall, just do it. Ask her to be yours. It can't be that hard, could it? What if she says no? Alright just do it Kendall.<p>

"Well, I know we've only been on one date," I paused for a second to try to think what I was going to say so I wouldn't mess this up. "But we've known each other for a while, and.. well what I'm trying to say is... Bailey," I grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She started blushing like crazy. Deer lord, she was adorable when she blushed.  
>"I would be honoured Kendall" She said with her adorable red cheeks"<p>

I leaned in to kiss her again.

When we got home, it was pretty late. The guys were already fast asleep, and since me and Logan shared rooms, I didn't want to wake him, so I just crashed in Bailey's room for the night.

She was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, while I was just lying on her bed thinking about tonight.

When she finally came out, she crawled into bed, and snuggled up in my arms. She was absolutely perfect. She was beautiful, sweet, funny, caring, and she definitely did not deserve the shit in her past life. Yeah I said shit in her past life.

**BAILEY'S POV****  
><strong>  
>As I got into bed, I snuggled up into Kendall's arms. God he was warm. He was absolutely perfect. He's sweet, caring, funny, don't forget super adorable. Makes me wonder of I actually deserve him. With all the shit that's happened to me before. Yep, that's right I said the shit that's happened to me before.<p>

You see, I'm not that kind of person who's had a perfect childhood. Yeah sure, my best friend is in a band, and he was popular in school, but me, I was no where near popular. You see, I would get bullied at school. People called me names, picked on me, and all that crap. Yeah sure they knew Carlos was like my brother from another mother, but did that stop them? Nope. Although Carlos would always stick up for me. But he couldn't be at my side 24/7, so when he wasn't around, they would bully me.

School wasn't the only problem for me. At home, it was tough too. My dad left me and my mom when I was 3 years old. I never really knew him. I wondered all the time what he was like. And why did he leave when I was so little, leaving my mother to take care of a 3 year old by herself? Well we managed. Eventually, my mom got a boyfriend. His name was Daniel. He was really sweet at first, but then, when we was babysitting me one day, I accidentally broke his guitar, and he got so pissed off at me. He actually started to beat me. He made me lie to my mom that I just fell. Eventually, she found out the truth and dumped his sorry butt. But could you really blame me? I was four. How was I supposed to know how to hold a guitar that was twice as big as me?

Well yeah, story of my life. My horrible life. Until when I was 5, it was the first day of kindergarten, and I met Carlos. I was all alone playing with some blocks, and he came and joined me. We started talking, and from that day, we couldn't be inseparable. We would do anything for each other. He supported me on the track team, and I supported him with his hockey.

3 years ago, my mom was in a car accident, and I was a part of it. When I awoke in the hospital, the doctors came in with good news and bad news. The good news was that I was lucky enough to survive the crash. As for the bad news, I could never forget the doctor's words. 'I'm sorry Ms Walsh. But you were the only one that survived the crash.' I started crying my heart out, hoping that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. That was a day I would never forget, although I kinda wish I could, so I wouldn't end up crying to much something made me remember my mom.

**~The next morning~****  
><strong>  
>The sun woke me up, shining its rays and burning through my eyes. I turned around to find Kendall still sleeping with his arms holding me tight. God he looked adorable when he drools.<p>

"Morning" I whispered as his eyes fluttered open.  
>"Morning gorgeous" He got up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. I couldn't help but giggle at the drool on the pillow.<br>"What?" He asked wondering why I was giggling like crazy.  
>"You're cute when you drool" I giggled more as he found his drool marks on the pillow. His face turned bright red.<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I literally wrote this at like 12:30am. Not a very** **good time for me to be writing because I don't really think straight this late.. Well, I hope you like** **the story so far.. Please review and tell me what you think. Some constructive criticism might** **help too, of you can help in anyway eight he story, I'm all ears. I'll try to update as often as I** **can :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hehe told you I would update more often :)  
><strong>  
>We both got up and got dressed. Kendall went into the bathroom first, so I decided to get dressed.<p>

"Hey Bailey!" He yelled from the bathroom.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Wear something cute. We're going on a picnic later at the park"  
>"Okay"<p>

I decided to put on my favourite little sun dress. **(an: this is what the dress looks like ; .com/media/resized/tight-short-stylish-yellow-cocktail-dress-n1048-f_)**

When Kendall finally came out of the bathroom, I went in, brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed out my hair, you know the usual morning routine. I decided to put on some light makeup. I wasn't too much to notice, but it made me feel better. I'm not sure why. It just does..

I walk out of my room to see Kendall making breakfast.

"Hey there beautiful. The guys went out to eat, and I said that we would just stay here and I would make us some breakfast." He said as he was putting some freshly made pancakes on two plates.  
>"Mmm.. smells amazing" I said as I say down.<br>"Well it's my family recipe" He smiled as he sat down.  
>"So this and a picnic later.. why I have an amazing boyfriend" I got up and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"And I have a gorgeous and amazing girlfriend" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

After we finished breakfast, the guys came back to seeing me and Kendall cuddling on the couch.

"Awww" Carlos said grinning like hell.  
>"YOU!" I said pointing at him. "YOU ARE SO DEAD."<br>"Now there, what did I do?" He said backing away with his hands out.  
>"OH YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU TOLD." I said punching his arms a few times.<br>"Hey, there there.." He said patting the top of my head.  
>"I'M NOT A FREAKING DOG" I said still punching him.<br>"Hey babe, calm down" Kendall said pulling me back.  
>"So you guys are a thing now?" James said winking at Carlos.<br>"Yep. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a picnic to go on" Kendall said as he went to get a basket.  
>"Want some help babe?" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Naw. I wanna surprise you" He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I went and sat down to watch tv with the rest of the guys.

"Bailey?" Carlos said with a little terrified sound in his voice.  
>"What?" I snapped.<br>"I'm sorry Bails. I knew that you guys liked each other, but you didn't know. I thought if I told him, he would have a bit of confidence to ask you out."  
>"Oh please, you know I can never stay mad at my Carlitos." I smiled<p>

We sat and watched tv for another 20 minutes before Kendall called me.

"Ready to go Bails?"  
>"Yeah, let me grab my purse"<p>

I grabbed my purse and phone. I checked myself in the mirror one more time to make sure everything was perfect, then I headed out to see Kendall waiting for me with a picnic basket and a blanket.

The walk to the park wasn't too far. We held hands, and talked the whole way there. No wonder the walk seemed so short.. I just get so lost when I'm with him.

When we found the perfect spot, he set the blanket down as I took everything out of the basket and set up the food. After a few minutes of setting up, we finally sat down and dug in.

"It's such a beautiful day" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.  
>"Yeah, a perfect day, with the perfect girl"<br>"And the perfect guy" I said as we both giggled.

**KENDALL'S POV****  
><strong>  
>Man this was the perfect day. I prepared everything so that it was perfect.<p>

Every minute I spent with her was my favourite. I don't know what it is about her, it just feels so right when I'm with her. Is it her smile? Her Laugh? Her personality? Maybe it's everything about her. No wait. Scratch that. It IS everything about her.

When we finished eating, I packed up everything, while she was on her phone. She must have been texting Carlos or Camille.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked as I closed the basket.  
>"I dunno. Maybe we could just lay down on this blanket, cuddle and enjoy this perfect day"<p>

I went and laid next to her, putting my arm around her tightly. We were just lying on the blanket enjoying each other's company, when my phone interrupted the perfect moment. I looked at the caller ID. 'Logan calling' Uggh. What in the world does he want?

"What do you want Logan?" I snapped at him.  
>"Geez... someone's mad... I thought you were on your date with Bailey"<br>"I was, until you interrupted us"  
>"Oh sorry buddy. I was just wondering if you and Bailey wanted to join Camille and I tonight. Were going to that new restaurant that just opened a few blocks away from the Palm Woods"<br>"Um.. hold on let me ask Bailey"

I walked over to her who was sitting there on her phone.

"Hey babe. Logan wants to know if we wanna join him and Camille to that new restaurant tonight. Wanna go?"  
>"Sure" She smiled and faced back down to her phone.<p>

"Yeah Logan, we'll go. Now of you'll excuse me, I've got a date to continue."  
>"Alright. Later buddy"<p>

I hung up and made my way towards my lovely girlfriend. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked confused at what had happened. She was fine a minute ago.  
>"Oh nothing"<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah I'm sure" She said trying to pull off a smile. I could tell something was wrong, but if I wanted to be a loyal boyfriend, I should wait until she's ready to tell me.<p>

**BAILEY'S POV****  
><strong>  
>"Hey babe. Logan wants to know if we wanna join him and Camille to that new restaurant tonight. Wanna go?"<br>"Sure" I said smiling. I loved having double dates with Logie and Cam.

He walked away back to his convo with Logan. I was just texting Camille, when I got a text.

_'From Unknown'  
>Meet me at the Palm Woods park at 8pm tomorrow. Come alone. I think you'll be happy with who you're gonna see. -GW<em>

Wtf... who the hell could this be? Wait. GW. This couldn't be him. I bursted into tears as Kendall walk back from his phone call with Logan. I tried to wipe all the tears away. I couldn't let this ruin our date.

""What's wrong baby?" He asked looking confused.  
>"Oh nothing"<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah I'm sure" I said trying to fake a smile. Its not that I don't trust him. I just needed sometime to think about this. I had to tell Carlos.<p>

We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the blanket and catting. By my luck, he didn't bring up what happened earlier. I was so relieved. But it was the only thing that was on my mind.

It was about 5:30 when we decided to head home and get ready for our double date. We agreed we'd meet at the lobby at 6:45 to head to the restaurant.

When we got back, I headed into my room and took a quick shower. I slipped into a nice casual outfit since it wasn't really much of a formal restaurant.

When I was ready, Kendall took my hand and we headed towards the lobby to see Logan and Camille already waiting.

When we got to the restaurant, me and Camille sat next to each other across from our dates.

"Alright girls, order whatever you want. Me and Logan will be right back" Kendall said grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom.

**KENDALL'S POV  
><strong>  
>"Dude, what's up?" Logan said confused.<br>"There's something wrong with Bailey and I know it"  
>"Well if it's important, then she'll tell you when she's ready"<br>"Yeah, I guess, but isn't she supposed to trust me with anything?"  
>"Look, maybe she just needs time. And if you are a loyal boyfriend, then you should give her some time. Trust me buddy, she's a good person. She wouldn't keep anything really big from you"<br>"Yeah I guess you're right"  
>"Aren't I always?" He said smirking "Now, we have some girlfriends to get back to. So shall we?" He said gesturing us to head back to the table.<p>

After we ate, me and Logan split up the bill. Well him doing the math of course, him being the smartass and all. We paid, and headed back home.

**AN: yay! Longer chapter! :D Well I think it is... I write these on my iPod, so I can't really tell what's** **long and what's short... :$ But it looks longer.. Well, I might have to be updating once a week,** **because I am currently on break, but school starts again tomorrow. So I won't be able to update** **all that often. You know how school is.. Well ink hoping you do... awkward... Sorry there is a slight** **cliff hanger in that.. You'll find out who the mystery person is probably next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry I kinda rushed the ending of the other chapter... I just did really know what to write at like 11pm... Well I hope you like this chapter :)**

**BAILEY'S POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Uggh... I tried to block the sun from shinning in my eyes, but it didn't work do I decided to just get up.

I went through my usual morning routine, and headed out of my room to see 4 boys playing video games.

"Morning babe!" Kendall said, putting down his controller to come greet me with a hug and a peck on my lips.  
>"Morning Kenny" I said smirking at the nickname I gave him awhile ago.<br>"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as the boys continued their game.  
>"Gustavo wants us at the studio to do an interview. Sorry Bails" Carlos said.<br>"It's okay. I guess I can have a girls day with Cam" I said pulling my phone out to text Camille.

_B: Hey Cam! Boys r going 2 the studio 2day. Wanna have a girls day?_

She texted me back almost immediately.

_C: Sure thing :) meet me in the lobby in around an hour? :)  
>B: Okie :) usual shopping spree 2day? :D<br>C: haha yep :)__  
>B: lol k. c u in an hour! :)<br>_  
>I tucked my phone back into my pocket and got a cereal bar. When I was done, I decided that I should tell Carlos about he text I got last night. I know I should be telling Kendall, but Carlos is my best friend, and he is the only one who can help me with this situation. Besides, I don't really wanna drag Kendall into this. What if that text was fake? I need to have Carlos to help me.<p>

"Hey Carlos?" I said as he was about to be dead in the game.  
>"Yeah Bails?" He pouted at the fact that he died... again...<br>"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private? It's kinda code green." When we were little, we made up out own codes for different problem situations. Code green was a family problem.  
>"Oh crap. Okay. Be back in a minute guys" He said rushing over to into my room following me, and closing the door.<br>"What happened?"  
>I showed him the text I got yesterday.<br>"Oh my god. Could that really be him Bailey?"  
>"I don't know..." I said with a worry in my voice.<br>"How could he have gotten your number?"  
>"I don't know.. Maybe my mom kept in contact with him secretly and never told me? I don't know. Maybe it's not even real.." I so confused.<br>"So are you gonna go meet him tonight?"  
>"I don't know... Will you come with me?"<br>"But didn't it say to come alone?"  
>"I honestly don't care. Just come with me? Please? I have to know if it's actually him. And I'll need my helmet-loving best friend for support"<br>"Alright. Did you tell Kendall yet?"  
>"No. Not yet" I said shyly.<br>"Well you should. If you guys wanna have a good relationship, you have to be honest with him"  
>"I know. But I just don't wanna drag him into something that might not even be true. But I will tell him. Just not until I know whether it's him or not"<br>"Alright. Whatever you say Bails" He said giving me a tight bear hug. "I will be there for you. No matter what" He said letting go from the hug.  
>"You really are the best friend ever, huh?"<br>"Why yes I am. And you Miss Walsh is he best friend I could ever ask for" He said smiling and giving me another hug. "We better get going. The guys and I have to go to the studio for rehearsal for our performance next week" I nodded and we headed out of my room to see Kendall and James wrestling. I laughed at my boyfriend's immaturity.

"Whats going on guys? We have to be in the studio in 10 minutes and it takes about 10 minutes just to get there!" Carlos was practically yelling the the 2 boys until they stopped fighting.  
>"Kendall sat on my lucky comb!" James said pointing at Kendall.<br>"It was an accident! Besides, you shouldn't have left it there on the couch! And it's not like I broke it!" Kendall was yelling back at James until they were about to start fighting again, but Logan and Carlos pulled them away from each other.  
>"GUYS. WE HAVE TO GO. DO YOU WANT GUSTAVO TO THROW A FIT AT US AGAIN?" Logan started yelling at the 2 immature boys. Before he could say anymore, Kendall and James stopped yelling and rushed out the door. I laughed at how much the boys were scared of Gustavo.<p>

After awhile, it was time to meet up with Cam for our shopping spree. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and headed out the door. When I got to the lobby, moments later, I saw Camille coming from the elevators.

"Hey Cam!"  
>"Hey Bails!"<br>"Let's get going"

We decided to walk to the mall, considering it wasn't too far from the Palm Woods.

About an hour later, I got a really cute casual dress, and a few nice accessories. Camille got a few necklaces, and a really nice pair of feather earrings. We got hungry, so we just decided to grab a bite at our fave italian restaurant. I got my usual, spaghetti and meatballs, because they honestly have the best one that I have ever tasted. Cam got her usual shrimp-scallop alfredo spaghetti. When we finished, we split up the bill, and headed back to some more shops. I was around 5 when we finally decided to head home, considering the boys might be wondering why we were out for so long. Well, when you're a girl, you tend to shop alot...

When we got home, we were surprised that the guys weren't there.

"What the... They surely can't be at the studio still.." I said with both me and Camille shocked.  
>"That's odd.. They've been there all day. Souldn't they-"<br>"BOO" Carlos practically jumped onto me, me and Cam screaming like hell.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I said, still scared to death.<br>"IT WAS KENDALL'S IDEA!" Carlos said pointing at Kendall, all the guys mimicking him.  
>"KENDALL!"<br>"Sorry babe, it was too tempting... Forgive me?" Kendall said with a smirk look.  
>"Uggh how can I stay mad at you?" I sighed. "But you mister, you are dead" I said punching Carlos' arm as hard as I can.<br>"OWW. god, you've got a strong fist there.."  
>"Well, you deserve it." I said punching him again.<br>"Alright then... How about we all go out and eat as a group? We haven't done that in awhile." James suggested.  
>"Um sure. But me and Bails gotta be back by 8." Carlos said.<br>"How come?" Kendall asked.  
>"Umm.. We've gotta-"<br>"Go to the park. We haven't done anything just me and bestie in awhile. We've been planning it for awhile." Carlos said cutting me off.  
>"Thank you" I mouthed to him as we walked out the door.<p>

We all decided to go to out favourite restaurant. We all decided to order 4 large dishes and just split it all together. We all ate, chatted, the guys complained about all the things Gustavo did to them today. Apparently, he got a shocking thing inside the recording booth, and he shocked them every time they did something he didn't like. Let's just say they were quite pissed at Gustavo for almost electrocuting them to death. Cam and I laughed at how the guys always complain about the guy who made their dreams come true... Well I'm not saying he's a good producer, but he is doing all this stuff for Big Time Rush... Well let's just say he's not the nicest person around when he doesn't get his way... But he does have tons of success.

When it was almost 8, Carlos and I excused ourselves from the convo, and just let them continue considering I didn't wanna ruin their evening just because we were leaving.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlos said as we reached the park.  
>"I don't know.. I mean what if it's all just a joke?" I was worried. I really wanted to know if it was real. Was it actually him who was going to turn up here tonight? I wondered until Carlos saw me worry and put his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.<p>

"I assure you, I will be here for you. No matter whether it's him or not, I will be here for you, like I always have."  
>"I am sure lucky to have you as a best friend aren't I Mr. Garcia?" I said smiling for the first time since we got here.<br>"Why yes you are Miss Walsh" He said, giving me another tight bear hug.

A few minutes passed and it was already 10 past 8.

"It's already 10 minutes after 8. It's not him. I knew this was a joke." I said almost bursting into tears. Carlos leaned in and gave me another hug.

"It's okay Bails. Let's just head home okay?"  
>"Okay." We turned around, with Carlos' arm tightly around my shoulders, him trying to comfort me. We were just about to start leaving when I heard someone call my name.<p>

"BAILEY!" A man approached us running. "Bailey?"  
>I tried to hold back the tears and sniffled a bit.<br>"Dad?"

**AN: hehe. cliff hanger! :D sorry I haven't been able to update lately. But to make it up to you** **guys, I think I wrote my longest chapter yet! :D I'll try to update as soon as I can.. :) Please,** **Please, Please review :) it'll just make my day if I get a review on thoughts on my story :) it'll keep** **me motivated to continue writing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad?"  
>"Bailey."<br>"Is it really you?" I said trying not to burst into tears.  
>"Yes, honey, it's me."<br>"H-how did you find me? No. Better question. Why did you leave me and mom when I was just 3 years old?" This time I was really about to cry. Carlos was still holding me tight.  
>"I have so many answers for you. I just don't know where to start." He looked up at Carlos. "Is this your boyfriend?"<br>"If you were around for my life after I was 3, you would know that Carlos here, is my bestest friend since I was 5. You know, 2 years after you left us." Tears were forming in my eyes again.  
>"Bailey, I am so sorry. Can we please just talk about this? It's a really long story"<br>"Well, then go ahead. I've got time"  
>"Alone?"<br>"What's wrong with Carlos being here? He's been here for me. You know, after mom died, he's been taking care of me" I bursted into tears. Even the thought of my mother's death made me cry.  
>"S-she what?"<br>"She died. About 3 years ago. You should know this. Oh wait. No, of course you don't. You just left us and we never heard of you since"  
>"Bailey, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please, of you'll just give me a chance to explain. I promise I will answer anything you ask me"<br>I was still attached to Carlos, not letting him let go of me.  
>"On one condition. Carlos comes with me. I'm not going to go through this without him"<br>"Fine. But let's go somewhere private"

He led us to what looked like his car.

**CARLOS'S POV  
><strong>  
>"Bailey, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please, of you'll just give me a chance to explain. I promise I will answer anything you ask me"<br>Bailey was still attached to me. I didn't want to let her go, because I knew this was hard for her. I held her tight.  
>"On one condition. Carlos comes with me. I'm not going to go through this without him"<br>"Fine. But let's go somewhere private"

He led us to his car...? I think.. I didn't let Bailey go the whole way there. She was still in tears, so I held her tight, letting her head rest on my chest.

She didn't deserve this. I really wanted to know why this douche left her and her mom when she was only 3 years old. Why would you leave your wife with a 3 year old kid? I seriously wanted to punch this douche in the face. Although I'm pretty sure Bailey would want answers, so I guess I'll get him speak first. Then I'll punch him in the face..

We were in the car, and it was silent. I still had Bailey in my arms. Her tears have subsided, but were still there. A few minutes later, we arrived at what seemed like his apartment... Bailey still never let go of me, and even if she tried, I wouldn't let her. I couldn't risk anything happening to her. He led us upstairs to his home, where we all settled down on the couch. I looked around. It seemed like he lived alone, considering it wasn't exactly big enough for more than one person to live here.. It was actually really neat..

"So, I'm guessing you have tons of questions for me" He said, breaking the silence.  
>"I-I don't know where to start" She said, trying to hold back anymore tears from coming out.<br>"Well, I will answer anything it is. And I will not hold anything back. I will tell you the truth and only the truth"  
>I chuckled a little, and they looked at me confused and thought I was retarded. "Sorry, you sounded like you were at court" I said, grinning.<br>"Ok, I'll start with something easy. How did you find me?"

**BAILEY'S POV****  
><strong>  
>"Ok, I'll start with something easy. How did you find me?" That wasn't what I wanted to know most, but I just wanted to know how he found me..<br>"I was actually looking for you for over a year now. I tried searching for every 'Bailey Walsh' in Minnesota, but I couldn't. Then one day, I saw your friend here and his other friends on tv, during an interview, and they happened to mention your name" I looked over at Carlos.  
>"It was a question from a fan who asked 'Who is the most important person in your life outside of the band'" I smiled at his answer.<br>"So, I tried looking for your name under LA, and I found it. I managed to find your cellphone number that I texted, and well here I am"  
>"You were really looking for me for that long?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Okay. Next question. What have you been doing these past 14 years?"<br>"I've been working. I'm an accountant, and a coach for this local hockey team for kids"  
>"You coach hockey?" Carlos jumped in outta no where.<br>"Yeah. I love coaching those little kids. They're just like a little bundle of joy"  
>"So you'll spend time with some random kids, but not your own daughter you abandoned?" I couldn't believe the things he was saying.<br>"No, it's not like that"  
>"Then what is it huh?"<br>"I was coaching a girls hockey team, and they reminded me alot of you"  
>"How? You weren't even there with me past the age of 3"<br>"I know. And I've regretted it ever since" I honestly did know what to say.  
>"Alright, my final question. Why did you leave us?"<p>

**A/N: hehe sorry, cliffhanger again :D I am so evil :) *cue evil laugh* This is sorta just a filler** **chapter, that's why it's so short... :/ so I'll try to post again today, if not tomorrow :) Please review :)** **The more opinions I get, the more motivated I get to write more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**GILBERT'S POV  
><strong>

"Alright, my final question. Why did you leave us?" I didn't know what to say. I should tell her the truth, but they would make her hate me even more than she ready does. But I did promise I would tell her everything. But the truth would hurt her more than anything.  
>"I said, why did you leave us?" She was getting angry. Come on Gilbert, think of something.<br>"I-I did something. And I regretted it ever since" Well that was the truth... "What did you do that was so bad?" Dear lord, if only I didn't promise to tell her everything. But I had to..  
>"I-I was drunk and I was at a club with some of my co-workers. Your mom was at home, taking care of you" "And why were you not there, helping Anne with your child?" Carlos jumped in.<br>"I-I got pressured into going. I really didn't want to, but since it was my boss's birthday that day, I couldn't really miss it" I took a deep breath in and continued my story. "So when we got there, I had a couple of drinks, but what I didn't know was that one of my co-workers, put extra alcohol in it, and I was more drunk than I expected. I couldn't control anything I did. Then, me and my co-worker, Sandy, ended up dancing together" Even the sound of her name gave me the creeps. "And one thing let to another, and I woke up in a room with her the next morning naked" I could see the tears forming in Bailey's eyes.  
>"So you cheated on mom, that's what you did?" She started crying harder, burying her head in Carlos' chest.<br>"No, I didn't mean to. I was way too drunk. So when I went back home, I had to lie to your mom about staying at my boss's house for the night. She bought it, and I thought it was the end of it. I even quit my job, for the sale of not seeing Sandy again" I took another deep breath in. "Then, a few months later, she showed up at my new job. I couldn't believe my eyes at what she was showing me. I-it was a-a baby bump" I lowered my head. I knew she would hate me for this.

**BAILEY'S POV****  
><strong>  
>"I-it was a-a baby bump" He lowered his head. What the fuck did he just say? Is he implying that he made that bitch pregnant?<br>"A-a what?" I was mad, yet tears were coming out of my eyes.  
>"At first, I didn't think it was mine, but when she showed me the DNA tests she had, it was definitely mine"<br>"S-so you made another bitch pregnant?" He nodded.  
>"So that's why I left. I couldn't face your mom or you. I cut off any contact with my family, my friends and started a new life. I didn't talk to Sandy since that day, or your mom, or you, well until now. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I know I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness, but I wanted to just see you. All these years, I thought I was doing the right thing, but at the same time, I knew I was hurting the 2 most important people in my life. If I could turn back the clock, to that night, I would. I would have refused to go to that party and spend the night with the 2 loves of my life" I could feel tears coming more and faster.<p>

What was I to think? He cheated on my mother, his WIFE. But on the other hand, he was drunk. He didn't know what was going on really. But still. To leave me when I was just 3 years old? I don't know if I'll ever forgive him.

I stood up. "I-I want to go home"  
>"Bailey, I'm sorry" He looked like he was about to cry himself.<br>"I said, I want to go home. Carlos, call the guys, tell them to come get us" I pulled Carlos out the door with me, slamming it shut on my way out. I ran to the elevators, got in and curled up in a ball in the corner. I cried and cried until Carlos came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, it's ok. If you want, we can never see him again" He said, rubbing my back.  
>"That's the thing. I don't know what I want to do with this whole situation. To think, I thought my life would get better. Since the day I found out my mom died, I kept chanting to myself 'my life will get better, my like will get better'. And I thought it did, when I moved to LA with you and the guys. But now, it's fallen apart again. I just don't know what to do" I buried head in Carlos's chest once again. Before I knew it, I saw my boyfriend and my 2 other best friends. Kendall ran up to me, noticing I was crying and took Carlos's place.<p>

"Hey baby, are you ok?" He said, kissing the top of my forehead. I shook my head.  
>"Bails, what happened? Why are you guys here?" James said, confused.<br>"Are you gonna tell them?" Carlos asked.  
>"Well I kinda have to. Guys, me and Carlos have been keeping something from you guys"<br>"Are you guys secretly in love with each other?" James exclaimed, causing me and Carlos to burst out into laughter.  
>"No, well I love Carlos, but as the bestest friend in the world, and the big brother I never had"<br>"So what have you guys been keeping from us?" Logan asked, staring at me and Carlos.  
>"We-we're here because we came to see someone"<br>"Who?" Kendall asked, loosening his grip with me.  
>"I-it was my... Dad.." I mumbled that last part.<br>"I'm sorry, who?" He asked, now sounding a little pissed.  
>"My.. Dad" Their eyes widened.<br>"YOUR DAD?" Kendall exclaimed  
>"I thought he left 14 years ago!" Logan looked like he was going to kill someone...<br>"He did. And then he found me"  
>"Why did you tell me? Am I not the person you trust?" Kendall said, me frozen and not knowing what to say.<p>

**KENDALL'S POV****  
><strong>  
>"Why did you tell me? Am I not the person you trust?" I said, getting more angry by the second.<p>

Why didn't she tell me? I thought I was the person she was supposed to trust. Well, she told Carlos, but that's different. Carlos is like her brother. They've been best friends forever. But I was her boyfriend. I thought she was supposed to trust me.

"N-no, it's not that I don't trust you. When I got a text from him, I didn't know what to do. I thought it wasn't real. By force of habit, I told Carlos." She grabbed me hands. "It's not that I don't trust you Kendall, I do. I'm just not used to this yet. Us. I didn't mean to keep this from you. From any of you guys. You've helped me through so much. Heck, you even let me come to LA with you and watch you live your dreams. I don't know how much I can thank you for doing all this. But, just give me some time ok Kendall? I promise, from now on, I won't keep anything from you. I promise to tell you everything" I didn't know what to say. I just knew I could never stay mad at her.  
>"I'm sorry for flipping out. I was just worried about you. I got scared that the love of my life was going to get hurt" Oh shit what did I just say?<br>"Your what?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You said 'the love of your life'. Am I?" Oh crap...  
>"Well, yeah. I know this is sudden, but Bailey Elaine Walsh, I love you" I said it... Now it would be extremely awkward if she didn't say it back... Well I didn't really expect her to.. It was sudden...<br>"I-I love you too Kendall Donald Knight" With that, I kissed her.

**BAILEY'S POV**

"I-I love you too Kendall Donald Knight" I said, stuttering. With that I kissed him, and it seemed like everything I was thinking about went away. At that moment, all that was in my head was that I was there, kissing the boy I love.

**A/N: What d'ya think? :D So do you think she'll forgive Gilbert? :) Who knows? ;) Stay tuned :) Please** **review! Like I said before, it keeps me motivated :) Just a shout out to that anon, I think they signed it** **~AKA, thank you so much for that :) it really made my day :')**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of days, we just basically stayed in the crib. The guys never left my side, especially Carlos and Kendall. It was nice having 3 awesome brothers and an amazing boyfriend by my side all the time. They managed to try to get me to forget about the whole dad situation, but something inside me was always bringing it back. To think, I might actually have a half brother or sister? I just didn't know how to react about that one.

Man, if only my life was simpler. Why can't it be like just a normal life? I wish I could have a life with 2 happily married parents, have a best friend you can rely on anything for (although I already have that), go to normal school and have my life play out like how any other 17 year old girl has? I wish. But no. My life if messed up. I have a mother who died, a dad that left me when I was 3, and I live with 4 guys who happen to become like my brothers and who are in a band. Yep, normal life.

Why can't this all be a dream and I just wake up to 2 parents, but still have Carlos as my bestest friend in the world, Kendall as my loving boyfriend, and also still have Logan and James as the brothers I never had? If only life could be that simple...

"Hey Bails, wanna have a bestie day?" Carlos said, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
>"Sure, but what about you guys?" I asked, looking at Kendall, James and Logan.<br>"I could hang out with Camille" Logan said, pulling out his phone, texting Cam I presume.  
>"Pool?" James asked Kendall, who nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the check and headed towards his room to get his stuff for the pool.<br>"Then I guess it's settled! Best friend day it is!" I said happily.

We decided to go hang out at the Palmwoods Park for the day.

I prepared a basket so we could have a mini picnic. I made some sandwiches, while he made our famous punch that still nobody knows what we did wrong when we were 10. Should I tell you? You can keep a secret right? Well... When we were 10, we couldn't exactly read recipes properly, so we accidentally put like 3 times the amount of sugar in it, along with some honey... Yes, I know, honey in puny sounds a tad odd.. But it did make it really good. As for the sugar, who cares how unhealthy it is! Everyone loves the stuff! So you better not tell anyone...

When we were ready, I decided to go into my room and get dressed, considering I was sorta in my pjs still... I got dressed in a nice sky blue polo shirt along with some skinny jeans. I quickly checked myself in the mirror before exiting my room and all I did was stare at my necklace. I kept it on for days. I never took it off except for in the shower. I just needed something to remind me that my mom and Carlos will always be there. Well I know Carlos is, but my mom, I still need something there. I don't know what my life would be like without Carlos, or any of the guys. If it wasn't for Carlos, I'd probably be living on the streets at the moment...

"Are you ready Bails?" Carlos called from outside my room.  
>"Yeah! Let me grab my phone!" I shouted back.<p>

When we got to the park, we set everything down, and just laid there on the blanket. His arm was under my neck, and my head was under his arm. It was such a peaceful day, and I was spending it with my best friend.

"Not your boyfriend huh?" A familiar voice called out. "Seem pretty cozy from where I'm standing" Oh crap.  
>"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped at him, yet almost going into tears again.<br>"Don't use that language with me. After all, I am your father" He smirked.  
>"I'm sorry, last time I recall, my so-called father was fucking another woman. So I don't think I know who he is, or have any memory of him at the moment" I grabbed Carlos, as he grabbed all our stuff, and we just left. When we got back to the Palm Woods, I ran into the crib crying my eyes out. Carlos came up to me, pulling me into his arms.<p>

"Shh, it's okay" He said, trying to sooth me.  
>"No it's not. I thought I wouldn't have to see that 2 timing bastard again! But there he was, ruining our best friend day"<br>"Ok, he didn't ruin it. Technically, our best friend days are spending time with each other alone"  
>"Yeah, but it also means having fun. But there he goes, and ruins it" Just then, James and Kendall burst in through the door laughing with each other. Well, that was until they noticed me, and frowned. Kendall immediately ran to my side.<p>

"Babe, what happened?" He said, taking Carlos' place and taking me into his arms.  
>"That asshole Gilbert showed up at the park when we were enjoying our day together" Carlos said, answering for me.<br>"He did what?" Kendall yelled.  
>"He showed up, and saw me and Carlos cuddled up together on the blanket like we always did, and was like 'Not your boyfriend huh? Seem pretty cozy from where I'm standing'" I said, saying his part in a low voice.<br>"Wait, why did he say 'not your boyfriend'?" Kendall asked, confused.  
>"A few days ago, when Carlos and I was at his place, he assumed Carlos was my boyfriend, and I said 'no, and if you were there for the past 14 years of my life, you would know that Carlos is my best friend since I was 5'" I said, tears still streaming down my face. A few moments later, Logan came in with Camille.<p>

"Hey guys, what's wrong...?" Logan said, coming over to sit on the couch with us along with Camille. We told them the whole thing. Camille seemed confused, so we told her about the night at the park, and stuff.  
>"Wait, you never told us what happened with him that night" Logan said, causing everyone to stare at me and Carlos.<br>"Do you wanna say it? Or do to want me to?" He said.  
>"Um, we both will" I said, smiling at him. "So, when we got to his apartment, I asked him a few questions about where he's been this whole time, how he found me, and when it came to my biggest question, of why he left..." I sniffled. "H-he said he cheated on my mom, as in make some other bitch pregnant, and ran away" I started crying, burying my head into Kendall's chest, him pulling me closer to him.<br>"Wow. Now that makes him even more of a bastard" James said, causing me to let out a little giggle.

For the next couple of hours, we all just hung out in the crib, chatted, everyone asked me a few more questions about my dad, and well, Carlos answers most of them for me, considering I assume break into tears it I mention anything about him.

**~KENDALL'S POV~****  
><strong>  
>I just felt horrible. How could a girl like Bailey have such an ass of a father? She didn't deserve any of this crap. I didn't know what to do. But I knew that I couldn't let my love suffer through this. Then, I had an idea. But I needed Carlos' help.<p>

"Hey Carlos, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"  
>"Um sure, I guess..." He said getting up, me doing the same, letting go of Bailey. We went into his and James' room.<p>

"So what's up?" He asked, as I closed the door.  
>"I need your help on something"<br>"And that something would be..?" I told him my plan of how to help Bailey. He nodded, and we decided to do it later tonight.

We came out of his room, to find the others laughing, which was a good thing for Bailey. She needed some distraction from all this crap.

"What was that about?" She asked, as I pulled her back into my arms.  
>"Oh nothing" Carlos said, winking at me.<br>"Um.. ok..." She said, giving us a suspicious look. "How about we all go out and see a movie?"  
>"Sorry babe, me and Carlos have something to take care of"<br>"Oh ok" She frowned. "Do you guys still wanna go?" She asked James and Logan. They both nodded and she went to her room. To get dressed I suppose.

**~BAILEY'S POV~****  
><strong>  
>I went into my room to get dressed. While I was picking something out, just kept thinking what they were hiding from me. Carlos has never hidden anything. Ever.<p>

I set those thoughts aside, and picked out a nice casual outfit. (OUTFIT) I still had the necklace on. Ever do I take it off now. Well, you know, other than when I shower...

I came out of my room and only saw Logan and James there.

"Where's Carlos and Kendall?" I questioned the two.  
>"They left a few minutes ago" James answered<br>"Oh, ok. Ready to go?"  
>"Yeah" Logan said, both of them getting off the couch, and heading towards the door.<p>

**~CARLOS'S POV~****  
><strong>  
>I felt bad for hiding all this from Bailey. I've never hidden anything from her. Not ever. But I was doing this for her. Although, in an way, it still felt so wrong, because I was doing this behind her back.<p>

We arrived at an apartment I thought I would never have to see again, but here we were. We went in and headed for the elevators, and pressed the floor we were heading up to. When the elevator got there, I guided Kendall towards a familiar hallway, leading up to a home I wish I never came to again.

Before we knocked on the door, we heard yelling and screaming from inside. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. Kendall and I exchanged looks when a woman bursted out of the door, hitting Kendall flat in the face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry son" She said, trying to see if Kendall was ok.  
>"It's ok, I shouldn't have been standing right in front of the door" He said, removing his hand from his face, revealing a slight black eye.<br>"Are you sure you're ok Kendall?" She asked. Wait, how did she know his name? Kendall looked at her weird. "Sorry, my daughter is a huge fan of Big Time Rush"  
>"Oh, well thank you, I guess"<br>"So, what are you boys doing here?"  
>"Oh, um we came to see an old friend" I said.<br>"Well, if your old friend is that douche bag, I wouldn't believe you" She said, chuckling a little.  
>"Why? What happened? If you don't mind me asking" I said.<br>"Well, it's a bit of a long story" She said, gesturing that we sit down. We both sat down on the floor next to her. "Oh, wait I'm Sandy, by the way" My eyes widened. Didn't Gilbert say that chick he made pregnant's name was Sandy?  
>"Your daughter wouldn't happen to be around 14 would she?" I asked<br>"She's 13, turning 14 soon. Why?"  
>"My best friend is Bailey. Bailey Walsh" With that, her eyes widened. "She's your daughter's half sister"<p>

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME... I've had slight writer's block... :D so what do you think about Sandy? And how will Bailey react when she finds out what Carlos and Kendall are up to? ;)****  
>I would just like to make a shout out to seethrutheglass for that review. Thank you so much, it made my day when I read it :)<strong>**  
>Please review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Your daughter wouldn't happen to be around 14 would she?" I asked  
>"She's 13, turning 14 soon. Why?"<br>"My best friend is Bailey. Bailey Walsh" With that, her eyes widened. "She's your daughter's half sister"  
>"Oh my goodness.. I don't know what to say"<br>"Well, you could start by why you're here" I said, trying to be as nice as I could.  
>"Well, I wanted to come here and ask him to at least meet his daughter, but he refused"<br>"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you made him fuck you fourteen years ago, and made him abandon his family" Kendall said, kinda rudely.  
>"H-he did what?" She looked like she was about to have tears in her eyes.<br>"When you told him you were pregnant, he couldn't face his wife nor his child so he left them both. Bailey was only 3 years old at the time, and he left them both heartbroken" I explained to her.  
>"I-I had no idea. I swear I was drunk that time. I have no idea what I was doing. The day I found out I was pregnant with his child, I didn't know what to do. I went to tell him, but then he disappeared and that was the last I saw of them"<br>"So how did you wind up here?" I asked  
>"Well, as I told you, my daughter absolutely loves you guys, so she made us move here for a better chance to meet you. She begged me to death before I finally agreed"<br>"And you found Gilbert how?" Before she could answer, a girl who seemed a few years younger than me and Kendall was walking towards us.  
>"Steph, I told you to wait in the car" Sandy said, walking towards the girl.<br>"Oh my god, you're, you're..." She attempted to talk when she noticed us. "Sorry, I absolutely love BTR"  
>"It's ok, it's nice I meet our fans" Kendall said, giving the girl a hug.<br>"Hi, nice to meet you..." I said, giving her a hug.  
>"I'm Stephanie. Mom, it's been like an hour. I got bored" She said, turning towards her mom.<br>"Sorry, honey"  
>"So, Stephanie, what brings you and your mom here?"<br>"I have no clue. She just told me to stay in the car. She told me where she was going to be in case I needed her"  
>"I'm sorry Steph, I had some business to take care of "<br>"Yeah business" I mumbled, quiet enough so that she couldn't hear me.  
>"Well are you done yet? Because I doubt you were doing business with BTR"<br>"Yes I'm done. Let's go home" Sandy said, guiding her daughter towards the elevators.  
>"Wait!" I yelled as they turned around having a confused look on their faces. "Stephanie would you like to hang out with Big Time Rush tomorrow" I swear she had the biggest smile on her face ever.<br>"Oh my god, are you serious?"  
>"Yep" I said, receiving a weird look from Kendall.<br>"Oh my god I'd love to!" She said, running up to us, giving us a giant bear hug. We gave Sandy the address for the Palm Woods and told them to be there at around noon tomorrow.

**BAILEY'S POV  
><strong>  
>I was watching a movie with Logan and James, but I wasn't focused in the giant screen in front of me. I just couldn't stop think of what Carlos and Kendall were hiding from me. Especially Carlos. I couldn't believe he would ever hide anything from me. We've never hidden anything from each other before. We told each other everything.<p>

"Hey you ok Bails?" Logan whispered to me, which meant he probably could tell I wasn't paying attention.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, faking a smile.<p>

For the rest of the movie, he didn't bother asking again, which I was glad for. But if I know him, he will ask again when we got home.

And I was right. The second we got back to the crib, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the couch.

"Alright Bailey, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because the fact that to didn't even pay attention to the movie, tells me something's wrong" I sighed and looked down.  
>"It's Carlos and Kendall"<br>"And...?"  
>"The fact that they're hiding something from me. I thought a good relationship meant that the two people never hide anything from each other. I thought Kendall would tell me anything. And don't even get me started on Carlos. For the twelve years I've known him, he's never once hidden anything from me. I thought we trusted each other with everything. But I guess I was wrong" I started crying and Logan pulled me close to him.<br>"Shh it's ok" He said, rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.  
>"I just don't know what to do. My life is so messed up" I said, trying to stop crying.<br>"No it's not Bailey. You have 3 wonderful best friends who are practically your brothers and a boyfriend who loves you so much"  
>"T-then why would he hide something from me?" Tears just kept coming out. They were uncontrollable.<br>"Well, if I know Kendall, he will tell you soon enough. He's not the one to hide anything, and if you really love him, you should trust him to eventually tell you"  
>"I-I guess you're right. Thank you Logie" I said, using the nickname I loved calling him.<br>"Your welcome Bailey-Boo" He said, pulling me into a bear hug. I laughed at what he called me, and the tears seemed to disappear. Just then, Kendall and Carlos came in which caused me and Logan to break apart.  
>"Hey babe, how was the movie?" Kendall said, pecking me on the lips.<br>"It was fine" I said, faking a smile. "So what were you guys up to?" I looked up to Carlos then back to Kendall.  
>"Um.."<br>"We had something with Gustavo we wanted to clear up" Carlos said, covering for Kendall. I could tell he was lying. He always scrunched his nose when he was lying. But I just played along.  
>"Oh. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. G'night" I said, kissing Kendall on the lips, and giving Carlos a peck on the cheek, before heading into my room.<br>"I hate lying to her like this!" I heard Carlos say through the door. "She's my best friend. I've never lied to get about anything in the twelve years I've known her. And I think she can tell when I'm lying"  
>"Would you relax? It'll be fine. We'll tell her tomorrow when Stephanie gets here" Kendall said. Who the hell is Stephanie? Thoughts went around my head, and they were not positive, I can tell you that.<br>"What are you guys talking about?" I heard Logan ask.  
>"What the hell is going on?" I think that's James who was woken up by the noise.<br>"We'll tell you guys tomorrow" Kendall said, and that was the last word I heard. Then I heard 2 doors closing for their rooms.

I eventually drifted asleep, thinking what the hell they we're talking about. And who in the world was Stephanie? I wanted to know who that chick is and how they know her.

**AN: please don't hate me for not updating recently... I've seriously got major writer's block right** **now.. That's probably why this was so short... I'm trying to think of as much as possible and** **trying to write as much as I can.. So I'm trying! :)****  
>Thanks again to ~AKA for that review :) I can reply to it, but I really appreciate it :)<strong>**  
>please review and tell me what you think :) and if you have any ideas, or things you would like to<strong> **see, I'm all ears :)****  
>I'll try and update as soon as I can't :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Bailey" I heard someone say softly. "Bailey, get up" I groaned. "Baby, please get up. It's almost noon" I kept groaning and kicking at whoever was shaking me.  
>"Here, let me try" I heard another voice say. "Bailey Raechel Walsh! You get up this instance! Otherwise you're not getting any of my famous waffles!" With that, my eyes jolted open.<br>"How did you do that?" Kendall asked in a surprised tone.  
>"His waffles are the best! But he still won't tell me how he makes them" I pouted.<br>"Hey, it's just like our punch recipe. It's a secret" Carlos said with a smirk on his face.

I went to the bathroom and went through my usual morning routine. When I got out, I got dressed and headed out of my room to see a plate of waffles with my name on it. Literally, he can make your name engraved onto it. Don't ask me how, because he won't tell a soul.

When I was just about done, there was a knock on the door. Probably Camille. Carlos opened the door and there stood a girl who looked a few years younger than me. Either that, or she's just plain short.. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw Carlos. Probably just a fan or something...

"Hey Stephanie" Carlos said, letting her in. Wait. That was Stephanie? Some fan girl? "Steph, this is my best friend, Bailey. Bailey, this is Stephanie. Your..." He mumbled that last part, so I couldn't hear it.  
>"What was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.<br>"She's your sister" My eyes widened, as well as her's. Wait whaaa?  
>"My what now?" I exclaimed causing Stephanie to jump.<br>"Yeah.. What she said.."  
>"Girls, you both have the same biological dad, Gilbert" Carlos said, causing us to stare at each other. So this is the girl my dad created when he cheated on my mother.<br>"So you're the one who was created when my so-called father was drunk" I said, not caring about my rude tone.  
>"Easy there Bails" Kendall said, pulling me back, to avoid me punching Stephanie.<br>"I'm not going to hurt you" I said, still eyeballing Stephanie. "I just want to let you know something. Where has your dad been your whole life?"  
>"I-I don't know" She said softly in a scared tone.<br>"Have you ever met him?" She shook her head. "Has your mom told you that they were drunk when they created you?"  
>"BAILEY!" Carlos yelled. I just rolled my eyes.<br>"W-what?" She looked like she was about to cry.  
>"Oh, there's a cute little story about the day you were created" I said sarcastically. "I was 3 years old, our father decided to go out to a party that was apparently his boss's. Then, your mother decided 'oh, I'm going to make Gilbert drunk and have sex with me!" I said, in a higher tone voice.<br>"Is that true?" She said, turning towards the door, and there stood that bitch that caused all this.  
>"Steph, honey I can explain"<br>"All these years, you told me that dad was always on business trips, and never had time for us, but you lied about all that didn't you?" She buried her head into Carlos' chest, looking like she was about to cry again. Carlos, being.. Carlos, tried to soothe her.  
>"Look, kid, I'm sorry. I just thought you should know the truth" I said, walking up towards her.<br>"Thank you" She said, lifting up her head, and giving me a hug. Considering this was technically my little sister, I hugged her back.  
>"And I think you can leave now, Sandy" I said, remembering her name from my so-called father's story.<br>"I'm not leaving without my daughter"  
>"Well, I was supposed to have the day with Big Time Rush, so, yeah you are leaving" Stephanie said, literally pushing her mother out the door, and slamming it shut.<br>"I'm really sorry about being so rude to you" I said, turning to Stephanie. "I've just been going through a lot lately"  
>"It's ok. I just still can't believe what you told me" She said, as Carlos came and pulled her into a hug.<br>"Well, I couldn't believe it either. But I guess it's true, considering you're here..." I trailed off. "So, how did you meet my goofball best friend here?"  
>"Um, he and Kendall were talking to my mom when she was at some apartment last night" I looked at Kendall. They still never told me where they were last night.. "Then I came in, because my mom made me to wait in the car, and I was bored, and I saw them and started hyperventilating" We all started laughing. Just then, Logan and James came in.<br>"Look who's finally awake" Logan said, causing me to punch his arm playfully.  
>"Very funny Logie" I said, using the name he hated causing to receive a dirty look.<br>"Guys, this is Stephanie" Carlos said, introducing a now speechless little girl. "Well, she was talking just a minute ago" Carlos joked.

**STEPHANIE'S POV****  
><strong>  
>When James and Logan came in, my eyes widened and I lost my capability to talk.<p>

"Guys, this is Stephanie" Carlos said, introducing me, while I was still frozen. "Well, she was talking just a minute ago"  
>"H-hi" I managed to choke out.<br>"Hi Stephanie. So what brings you to he crib?" James asked me, giving me his genuine smile.  
>"Um, Kendall and Carlos invited me here. And I just found out that Bailey is my half sister" Logan and James both gasped.<br>"So it's true" Logan said towards Bailey.  
>"Yep" She said.<p>

**AN: Ugggh, I know it's really short... just needed to get something out there... next one will be longer, I** **promise! :D****  
>so, how are you liking stephanie? I'm not giving much away, but let's just say some of you won't like her<strong> **all that much next chapter ;) not giving anything away! :D  
>please review, thoughts, suggestions, anything! I could really use a little help... :$<strong>**  
>k until next time, byee!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**BAILEY'S POV****  
><strong>  
>Stephanie turned out to be ok. At first, I wasn't too sure about her, because she was basically the reason why my own father left me and my mom, but I felt sorry for her. Her whole life, she thought her dad was away on business trips and wanted to come home but he couldn't. But it turned out that her father didn't give a fuck about them. He just abandoned them just like me.<p>

"So Steph, tell us about yourself" Carlos said, trying to make conversation.  
>"Well, um I'm thirteen, turning fourteen in June. Im an only-well I thought I was, but I'm clearly not" I let out a little chuckle there. "Um, I am just about in love with music, it is my passion. Especially this band, their called Big Time Rush, not sure if you've heard of them" She said sarcastically, as we all laughed.<br>"Actually, I've heard them a few times. They're eh" I joked as Kendall came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and started tickling me. Before I knew it, Carlos came and helped Kendall. "P-please s-stop!" I managed to say between breaths.  
>"Tell me I'm the best boyfriend ever" Kendall said, still tickling me.<br>"And that I'm the bestest friend you've ever had" Carlos added.  
>"Kendall, you are the best boyfriend ever and Carlos, you are the bestest friend I've ever had, and I love you both, now please stop!" I said, as thy finally let me go. Well, Kendall just wrapped his arms around me when we sat back down. Logan, James and Stephanie were just laughing their butts off.<br>"So you're a BTR fan?" Uh that was a really dumb question Bailey..  
>"Try the biggest ever" She said, smiling.<br>"Well, I'm not too crazy about them. Although there is this certain blond hair boy, that I have a thing for" I winked at her as Kendall looked like he was about to come attack me again. "Im kidding!" I smirked at him.  
>"Oh you better"<br>"I love you" I said, leaning in to kiss him.  
>"All is forgiven" He said as we pulled away. "And I love you too" He smiled, me smiling back.<p>

We spent the rest of the day talking, and getting to know Stephanie a little more. Turns out, she's a pretty decent person. I was actually glad to call her my little sister. Well, half sister. I was so used to hanging out with the guys, that I miss having a girl around. I had Camille, but it was nice having Steph.

"I think I should go" She said, getting up, but was pulled back by Kendall.  
>"Where are you going to go?" He asked.<br>"I dunno. I'm definitely not going back to my mother. I'll think of something"  
>"Why don't you stay here?" I blurted out.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, I mean where else are you supposed to stay? You can stay in Kendall and Logan's room" I said, as Kendall and Logan gave me weird looks.<br>"And where are we supposed to sleep?" Logan asked, still looking at me weird.  
>"You can sleep on the couch" I said, pointing at Logan.<br>"And what about me?" Kendall asked, smirking at me.  
>"You, can stay in my room tonight" I winked at him.<br>"Ok, but no funny business you two" Carlos warned us.  
>"Oh be quiet Carlos" I said, playfully slapping his arm.<p>

We all just talked for the rest of the night, but I had this vibe that Steph was flirting with Kendall. My Kendall. Well, trying at at least. Great. I let her in, and what does she do? She starts flirting with my man. And she's like what? 13? Kendall is like 4 years older than her. And there's no way he would ever abandon me for her. I'm just getting paranoid now.

We decided it was getting late, and said our goodbyes for the night. I went into my room with Kendall following.

"I'm taking a shower now" I said, grabbing my pj's and heading for the bathroom.  
>"Can I come?" He smirked.<br>"Uh, no" I said, closing the door behind me, and locking it, making sure he wouldn't come in. After I was done my shower, I grabbed my towel, dried myself off and wrapped it around my body before stepping out. Thank god for a lock on the door, otherwise- Oh fuck. I opened the door, and there sat my boyfriend on the bed, looking as innocent as he could.

"Um, Kendall, where are my clothes?" I said, peeking just my head out the door, considering all I had covering my body was a towel.  
>"You mean these clothes?" He said, holding them up.<br>"How the hell did you get those? The door was locked!"  
>"It's called, your room is filled with bobby pins and I'm a great lock picker"<br>"Ok, please give them back now" I said, holding out my hands, motioning them for him to give them back.  
>"You're gonna have to come get them" He sang, still waving them around.<br>"Uggh" I secured my towel and made sure that it wouldn't fall off, and came out of the bathroom. I kept holding it, making sure he wouldn't try anything. I snatched them out of his hands, and ran back into the bathroom. Luckily, the towel was still attached to me. I quickly changed into them and brushed my teeth. I then headed out of the bathroom, to see Kendall snuggled up in bed - shirtless - waiting for me to come join him. Just to tease him, I walked out of the door and grabbed a drink of water. While I was drinking, I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump and choke on the water.

"I AM SO SORRY" I turned around to see it was only Steph.  
>"It's ok" I managed to say, between coughs. "Is everything ok?"<br>"Yeah, I'm just not used to being around so many people. Normally, it's just me and my mom"  
>"Don't you go to school?"<br>"No, I get homeschooled"  
>"Oh, well, me and the boys are always going to be here for you" I smiled, and gave her a hug.<br>"Thanks" She smiled back. We said goodnight to each other and I headed back to my room.  
>"That was really sweet you know" Kendall said, as I cuddled in with him.<br>"Thanks. I just feel so bad for her you know? I mean how would you feel if your mom has been lying to you your whole life about your father?"  
>"Well, unfortunately, my dad died when I was really little, so I wouldn't" Crap.<br>"I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I-"  
>"It's fine. I know you just meant it in general" He smiled.<br>"Well, I'm determined to be good to her"  
>"I know you'll be an amazing big sister" He said, kissing my forehead.<br>"Thank you"  
>"I love you"<br>"I love you too" I just wish I could stay like this forever. Not having to worry about how messed up my family is.

**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner... I don't really have writer's block anymore, it's just time that I** **don't have... With school and shit, I've been slightly neglecting writing... once again, I'm sorry :(  
>Soo, what do you think is gonna happen between Bailey and Steph? ;) will she stay the good big sister?<strong> **Or will something come between them? ;) you'll find out hopefully soon :)****  
>SOOO, please review your thoughts, any suggestions, or anything you would like to see in the story :)<strong> **anything really, and they would keep me motivated to write more, and faster :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up just how I fell asleep, in Kendall's arms. I carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake him up. Although I failed when he groaned and pulled me back.

"Mmm.. Stay.." He said in his sexy morning voice.

"Good morning to you too. And I gotta check up on Steph" I said, as I slipped back outta bed and saw James and Steph on the couch watching tv and eating a bowl of cereal each.

"Morning guys" I said, giving Steph a hug. "How was how was your sleep Steph?"

"It was good" She smiled.

"Alright, so I thought it would be fair for you to have an actual day with BTR, so I'm gonna go shopping with Camille"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun kiddo" I smiled and was off to Camille's.

I made my way up to apartment 4J, and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Camille was standing there with a smile.

"Hey Cam!" I exclaimed as she let me in.

"Hey Bailey, how's the little sister going?" She said as we sat down on the couch.

"It's going better than I expected"

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, not this I guess.. I mean, sure she's technically my little sister, but I just thought I wouldn't hit it off with her, cuz she's technically the reason why my da-Gilbert left me and my mom" I refrained from saying dad, because to me, he wasn't my dad. He was a stranger who just abandoned his child and wife.

"Awh, come 'ere" She said, pulling me into a hug.

"And, I think she was trying to flirt with Kendall last night" I mumbled.

"She was doing what now?"

"Well, she seems a lot more cozy around Kendall, even though he had his arms around me"

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to do some investigating" She smirked.

"Haha, very funny. Besides, I know Kendall's my guy. I'm not going to let a thirteen year old steal him away from me. I've waited log enough for him, and I'm not losing him"

"Well, let's hop that's the case" She winked at me, causing me to slap her arm. "Ow! So, I don't mean to put this in a rude way, but what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, I thought I'd let Steph have her 'BTR Day', so I was thinking we could go shooing?"

"Sure! Let me just go grab my purse and we'll head on over to the good ol' mall" I laughed, as she was off into her room. A few moments later, she came out with her purse and we were off.

**KENDALL'S POV **

I got out of Bailey's room to see what was taking her so long. When I got out, I just saw Stephanie, James, Logan and Carlos on the couch.

"Hey guys, where's Bailey?" I asked.

"She went shopping with Camille" Logan said.

"She said that I should have my 'BTR Day'" Stephanie said, as I nodded.

"Alrighty then. BTR Day it is" I said, smiling.

"What would you like to do?" Carlos asked her.

"I'm not sure. What do you guys normally do?" She asked, looking around at us. We looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"POOL!" We all exclaimed at the same time causing Steph to laugh, as we all ran into our rooms and grabbed our stuff. When I came out, Stephanie was still sitting there.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't have anything... This is actually the same outfit from yesterday" She said, standing up and gesturing towards her clothes.

"Oh right.." I thought for a minute. "Hang on a sec Steph" I went into Bailey's room and looked through her closet. A few moments later, I finally found something that would fit Stephanie. Bailey wouldn't mind if I let her borrow some of her clothes... And I shouldn't really bother her during her shopping trip..

I walked out of her room and handed Steph the clothes.

"Here, these are Bailey's. I'm sure she won't mind letting you borrow them" I said, smiling at her. "Alright, so get changed, and if there's any problem, we're here to help" She nodded and headed into mine and Logan's room. A few minutes later, she came out in one of Bailey's old outfits. I remember her wearing that, it was when we first moved here to LA. Seeing it on Stephanie made that day replay in my head as if it was just yesterday. It was when I first realized that she was the one I wanted to be with. But I was too chicken to even as her out. After 3 years, I finally got the guts to do it, and it turned out better than I expected. She was now the love of my life.

"Is everything alright?" Stephanie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Yeah. Let's go" I said, as we all walked out the door.

**BAILEY'S POV **

"Ooh! I've gotta try that on!" I exclaimed, running up to a dress I saw from the window of a store.

"Slow down B!" Camille yelled, as I turned around to see that she was attempting to chase after me.

"Sorry Cam" I said, as I found the dress in my size and went into the change room to try it on. I slipped it on, and came out to look at myself in the full body mirror.

"That looks absolutely gorgeous Bailey" Cam said, as I spun around to see it fully. I honestly fell in love with it.

"I know" I said, as I looked at the price tag. My eyes widened at how expensive the dress was. "Guess I better put this back" I pouted as I went back into the change room to change back into my own clothes. When I came out, Cam looked at me weird. "What?"

"I thought you loved that dress!"

"I do! It's just the price"

"Oh come on. That dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you. It's worth it Bailey"

"I know. I just can't spend that much on it" Just as I finished my sentence, Camille grabbed the dress out of my hands and ran. Without a single thought I chased after her. Unfortunately, she was the only person I knew who actually managed to out run me. None of the guys can. it's actually quite funny. Just when I was about to reach her, I saw her going up to the cash register. Right before she could give it to the lady to scan, I grabbed it back. "Sorry, we won't be buying this" I explained to the lady at the cash register. She nodded as I pushed Cam out of the way for the next person in line. "What the hell!"

"What? I was going to get that for you"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I stopped you! It's fine if I don't get it"

"Alright, but I think you'll regret it!" She sang as we walked out of the store and continued our shopping spree.

After hours of shopping, we finally decided to head back home. We said our goodbyes when the elevator reached the 2nd floor. I heard a bunch of noises from inside which meant that the guys and Steph must be there. I opened the door, and all I saw was Steph and Kendall on the ground, with Steph on top of Kendall.

"What the fuck"

**AN: hehehehe, another cliff hanger! :D sorry I keep doing these things to you guys :D** **But, I'll try my best to upload another one soon! :) it's just with school and shit, I don't get** **much time to write :( but I'll try my best! :) **

**Please review, with any comments, suggestions, requests, anything really :) just** **something to keep me motivated to write more :) **

**until next time, byee! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I opened the door, and all I saw was Steph and Kendall on the ground, with Steph on top of Kendall.

"What the fuck" As soon as I said that, they immediately ripped off from each other.

"Bailey.. I can explain" Kendall said, stepping closer to me, but I just backed off.

"Alright, explain" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"It's not what you think it is"

"Well, what I'm thinking is my boyfriend cheating on me with my fourteen year old half sister"

"It's not like that. She fell, and knocked me down with her"

"Alright, where are the other guys then?" Right when I said that, James, Carlos and Logan all came out of their rooms. Carlos saw that I was on the verge of crying, and rushed immediately to my side and engulfed me into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked me, pulling me closer to him.

"I came in, and saw Stephanie on top on Kendall"

"Wait what?" He exclaimed, looking at Kendall and Steph.

"I'm going to bed" I said, as Carlos released me as I headed to my room. As soon as I got in, I shut the door and plopped onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow, letting the tears flow through. How could he? How could she? Those were my last thoughts until I eventually drifted asleep.

**KENDALL'S POV **

"What the hell man!" Carlos yelled, coming up to me and punching my arm. "I warned you not to hurt her"

"I didn't mean to! What she's assuming is completely wrong!" I fired back at him.

"Alright, then tell me what happened exactly, and I shall chose whether or not I should kill you, for hurting my best friend, after all the shit she's been through"

"Ok" I took a deep breath and began. "So when we came back from the pool, you guys went into your rooms, to get changed. Me and Steph hung out here for awhile, waiting for Bailey to get home. Steph, then said that she had water in her ears, so I showed her to hop on one foot, to get the water out. So, she did that, then something happened to her ankle and she fell, towards my direction, and knocked me down. Then, Bailey walked in just when we fell, and you know the rest"

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because she just started assuming the worst, before I could say my side of the story!"

"Well, you should go talk to her"

"I know, tomorrow okay?" He sighed.

"Fine" With that, he left and went into Bailey's room.

"I'm really sorry" Stephanie said, in a small voice.

"It's okay Steph. It's not your fault"

"Yes it is" She said, with her voice cracking a bit.

"No it's not. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, and fix things"

"You were always my favourite you know" She said, looking down.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I would never let that get in the way of you and Bailey. You guys are really meant for each other"

"Thanks" I said, smiling. I just hoped tomorrow would work out how I want. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted Bailey back into my arms.

**CARLOS' POV **

After Kendall told me his side of the story, I couldn't do think about anything but Bailey. To see another man in her life hurt her, is just enough.

I opened the door to see my best friend, lying down on her bed, cuddled in her blankets and asleep. I slowly and softly walked over to her, admiring how cute she looked when she was asleep. Gently, I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. I was just about to head out the door, but I felt a hand pull me back.

"Mmm..." I turned around to see her trying to flutter her eyes open. "Carlos?"

"Yeah it's me Bails"

"Don't leave. Please" She said softly.

"I'm not going to leave you Bailey. Never" I said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I just-"

"You don't have to say it Bailey. I know what you saw broke your heart. But it's not what you think it is. And I'm not trying to defend him. He told me the whole story of what happened"

"Then what happened?"

"I think I should let him tell you" I turned around to see Kendall at the doorway. I nodded at him as he came over and replaced my spot. I kissed her once again on her forehead and headed out the door, closing it gently.

**BAILEY'S POV **

"Hey" Kendall said softly. I didn't say a thing. "Look, I know you're mad at me. But at least let me explain the whole story" I looked up at him for the first time since he entered my room.

"Then explain" I said, with my voice cracking.

**KENDALL'S POV **

"Then explain" She said, with her delicate voice cracking. I took a deep breath in and started to explain exactly what I told Carlos. Also, by accident, I told her that Steph told me that I was her favourite.

"That explain a lot" She said, leaving me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed that ever since she stepped foot in the crib, she's been flirting with you"

"No she hasn't"

"Yes she has"

"No she hasn't. I think I would notice whether or not someone is flirting with me or not"

"Clearly not" I heard her mumble.

"Why are you getting so jealous anyways?"

"I'm getting jealous?" She said offended.

"A little, you really think I would chose Stephanie over you?"

"Well, considering what has happened, yes"

"Look Bailey. I love you. Not some 14 year old who we just met 2 days ago. You are the one I want to spend he rest of my life with. Nobody but you"

"You really mean that?"

"Yes Bailey I do. I meant every word I have said to you since I came into this room just a couple of minutes ago. I love you Bailey. No one can make me feel like how you do. No one can cheer me up like you do. I will never find anyone like you ever in my life, and I would be broken of I lost you"

"Well, it's a good thing that's not going to happen anytime soon" She smiled as I leaned in and kissed her passionately. When we pulled apart, she cuddled up to my side and I pulled her close to me. We stayed like that for a few moments until Carlos barged into the room.

"Knock much?" Bailey said, laughing.

"Sorry. Um guys, Stephanie's gone" My eyes widened.

"What?" We both exclaimed.

**AN: lalalala~~ well, I wonder where Steph went... ;) you'll find out hopefully soon enough :) **

**I forgot to mention this in my last note, thank you to **_**Daisy54154**_** for reviewing, and** **thank you to also to **_**MissGarcia-Schmidt-Maslowluver**_** :) and here's more for you! :D **

**anyways, please review, keeps me motivated to write more and faster :) and if there's** **anything you would like to see, please tell me! I will take anything you throw at me! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**BAILEY'S POV**

"Knock much?" I said, laughing.

"Sorry. Um guys, Stephanie's gone" Our eyes widened.

"What?" We both exclaimed.

"Well, me and James were just hanging out in our rooms, and Logan was supposed to be with Stephanie. Then, when we didn't hear a sound from outside our door, so we came out to see why, and then they were both gone. But I texted Logan and he said he had to go over to Camille's for awhile. And I also found this on the counter" He said, handing me a piece of paper. Kendall leaned in so we could both read it.

_Dear Bailey, _

_I honestly never meant for any of this. I promise you that there was nothing that went of_ _between me and Kendall. You just came in at the wrong time. I'm sure Kendall already_ _told you this, but I was just hopping up and down and knocked Kendall over by accident_ _with me. I am so sorry. _

_I honestly didn't know what to do when you stormed into your room. I couldn't live with_ _myself with what happened with you and Kendall. I didn't expect any of it. _

_Anyways, I didn't know what to do. I think that your life has been great, up until I came_ _along. I mean, you have the guys, Camille, and tons of other people. Me? I just have my_ _mom. Well, had. I honestly can't face her after what I found out. _

_Well, just please don't come looking for me. I think that your lives are better without me._ _Besides, who wants to hang out with some dumb 14 year old? _

_And Kendall, I hope by the time you're reading this, you and Bailey made up. You guys_ _make just the perfect couple, and I hate to see you lose a girl like her. She's really lucky_ _to have a guy like you. _

_-Stephanie _

I scanned it over a few more time before saying anything. Is she really gone because of what happened? I didn't mean for this to happen. And where is she supposed to go?

"I have to go find her!" I said, getting grabbing my phone. I was just about to head out the door, before 2 arms pulled on my waist, forcing me back. "Let go of me! I have to go find her!"

"I know. And you will, but we're gonna do this together" Carlos said, finally letting me go.

"Fine, get the rest of the guys and Cam. We're going to fine her no matter how long it takes" I said, as they both pulled out their phones and texted the guys and Camille. Without thinking, on my phone, I dialed a number I wish I never had to ever, but like they say, desperate times, call for desperate measures.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie's gone" Was all I said.

"What? Where d'she go?" He exclaimed from the other end.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know"

"No, I have no idea. But if anything turns up, I'll call you immediately"

"Ok, bye. Gilbert" I said, hanging up. I still refused to call him dad, because he wasn't one to me anymore.

"What d'he say?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't know where she is, but he'll call as soon as he hears anything. Guys, we have to go find her. NOW!" I pushed them all out of my room with me, and found James and Logan siting on the couch. As soon as they saw us, they immediately came up to me and have me a hug. I assume Carlos told them.

"It's ok Bails. We'll find her" Logan said, rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. "I mean, where could she go?"

"I don't know. But I have to go do something first" I said, going out of the crib, going to a place I wish I never had to go to again.

When I got there, I banged on the door until he came and answered it.

"I need her address" He looked at me weirdly.

"Who's?"

"Sandy's"

"Why?"

"I need it now. Your daughter is at stake here"

"Alright, give me a moment" He said, going into his apartment, and coming back a few moments later with a piece of paper with something written on it. I looked at it and saw that it was an address.

"Thank you" Was all I said, before leaving and making my way to the bitch's place.

After awhile of walking, I finally got there. I stood there on front of the house for a few minutes before knocking. I waited awhile after knocking and saw the woman I despised since I laid eyes on her. When the door was fully opened and revealed herself, I raised my hand and slapped her right across the face.

"How dare you-"

"Oh, did that hurt? Well, not as bad as losing a father. And I'm speaking for both me and Stephanie"

"I'm sure this is none of your business-"

"Oh it actually is. If you hadn't done what you did, 14 years ago, I doubt any of this would have happened. Did you know Steph ran away? That's right. She's gone. I have no clue where she went, and if you would have just cared for a second about her right now, you would have came back for her. She left me a note, saying and I quote 'Anyways, I didn't know what to do. I think that your life has been great, up until I came along. I mean, you have the guys, Camille, and tons of other people. Me? I just have my mom. Well, had. I honestly can't face her after what I found out'."

"You think I wanted this for my daughter? You think I like this? I hate this whole situation"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was in love with your father at the time, and I was also drunk. When I'm drunk, I don't think before I do things"

"Well, I don't think that's enough. I'm just here to say that you've made a big mistake, your daughter is missing right now because of it" With that, I stormed off the porch, and ran back to the Palm Woods.

When I got back, I made my way up to the crib. I opened the door and there revealed the guys, and my sister. My eyes widened. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a warm hug, and she did the same.

"Oh my god, do you know how worried I was?" I said, when we pulled apart. "Where did you guys find her?" I turned towards the guys.

"We found her in the Palm Woods Park. She was sitting by this bush, her head buried in her hands" Carlos said.

"Well, I'm glad you found her"

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why? You had me worried sick! Do you think I was my little sister lost?" She shook her head. "Yeah, it's a little hard to take in when she just gets up and leaves. Hey, listen to me" I knelt down so that I could look up at her. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" She nodded. "Good. Now come 'ere" I pulled her into another warm hug.

**AN: yay! finally a happy ending to a chapter! :D no worries, this story is not going to end anytime soon... Or rather I hope... well, yay, they found Steph! and awwwwe, some sisterly love there :3 **

**well, thank you so much to Clair, for reviewing, and that was really sweet! but I'll have a set date for when I'll update. I'll be every Sunday :) well, I hope... and thank you also to MissGarcia-Schmidt-Maslowluver again! Your reviews always make me smile :) and there you have it! Steph's ok :) **

**alrightly then, please keep reviewing! keeps me motivated to write faster and more! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**KENDALL'S POV**

"It's ok Bails. We'll find her" Logan said, rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. "I mean, where could she go?"

"I don't know. But I have to go do something first" She said, walking out of the door. None of us stopped her, because it was probably something important. I, however was pacing back and forth around the crib.

"Calm down man. She'll be alright" Logan said, trying to stop me and make me sit down. I gave in and sat on the couch.

"How do you know? We have no clue where she could be. We have no type of communication with her, how the hell are we supposed to find her?"

"We just will. Come on. Let's just start now. If Bailey comes back, she'll call us and we'll tell her where we are. There's no point in sitting here and pacing" He said, as we all nodded and followed him out the door.

We first started around the Palmwoods area. We made out way to the lobby and looked around.

"Hey guys" I heard, as we all jumped and realized it was Camille.

"Hey Cam" Logan said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Looking for something?"

"More like someone. Steph's gone"

"What?"

"Our reactions exactly" I said.

"Well, I'd love to help, but I've got an audition that I have to get to"

"Awh, it's ok. Good luck at your audition!" Logan said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks" With that, she left.

"So, where to first?" I asked as they all looked at each other no sure what to say.

"How about the park?" Logan suggested as we all nodded and made our way to the good ol' Palmwoods park.

When we got there, we decided to split up to look. I was so determined to find her. I couldn't believe all the things she said about herself in that letter. I mean she's not just some stupid fourteen year old. She's a girl who's been through so much, and she didn't deserve even more shit in her life.

"KENDALL!" I heard Carlos yell, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see them signaling their hands for me to come.

I made my way towards them and realized why they wanted me here. There she was. Her face buried in her arms, with her arms resting on her knees, with her knees curled up towards her chest. I could hear her sniffling which meant she was crying.

"Steph?" I said softly. Slowly, she raised her head, and all you could see was tears streaming down her face. I knelt down to her level. "Oh thank god. Do you know how worried we were?" She shook her head. "Well, we were"

"Why would you be?"

"Did you just ask why we would be worried about you? Don't ever ask that! Of course we would! You've become like family to us Steph. Heck, you actually are family. And families tend to worry when a member all of a sudden disappears"

"But I've caused so much trouble since I got here"

"No you haven't. What have you done to cause us trouble?"

"You and Bailey"

"Bailey and I made up"

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yes, really. Now come on. Get up"

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"But I don't have one anymore. I can't face my mother"

"I'm not talking about that home. I'm talking about your new one. With us" I stood up and helped her get up. We walked back to the Palmwoods, with my arm around her shoulders the whole time.

When we got up to the crib, it was empty. Bailey must have still been out. We sat around for a little while until the door opened and there she stood. The second she saw us, she ran up to Steph, and engulfed her into a hug, Steph doing the same.

"Oh my god, do you know how worried I was?" She said when they pulled apart. "Where did you guys find her?" She turned towards us.

"We found her in the Palm Woods Park. She was sitting by this bush, her head buried in her hands" Carlos said.

"Well, I'm glad you found her"

"Why?" Steph asked.

"What do you mean why? You had me worried sick! Do you think I was my little sister lost?" She shook her head. "Yeah, it's a little hard to take in when she just gets up and leaves. Hey, listen to me" Bailey knelt down to her level. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" She nodded. "Good. Now come 'ere" She pulled her into another hug.

Knowing that Steph was ok relieved me. I wouldn't know what to do if she was actually gone. I see her as a little sister.

**AN: Alright, I am SOOOO sorry. I didn't mean to go so long without updating. I'm just so god damn busy with school. Yeah, I REALLY hate school -.- And I also didn't really know what to write… so, anything you throw at me, I will take :) hoping I'll update soon, and NOT like over a month later… **


	16. Sorry (not a chapter)

So this is not a chapter, but I haven't updated this story in over a year... I stopped because I got writer's block, and then I just forgot about it and never came back to it... oops...

But I keep getting emails saying that people are adding my story to their favourites, so I'm wondering if you guys are still interested please let me know, and I'll maybe continue to story? I'll try I guess...

So yeah... If you are still interested, let me know, otherwise, i guess RIP _My Life Will Get Better_...


	17. Chapter 16

-2 weeks later-

It's been two weeks since we officially took Steph in. We decided to get another bed to put in my room, so that we would share a room, instead of having Logan sleeping on the couch. We never heard from Gilbert or Sandy again. I guess neither of them cared anymore. Fine by me.

My relationship with Kendall has been stronger than ever. I learned to open up to him more, instead of just keeping it all in.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" I groaned as I felt people jumping on my bed.

"Go away!" I took my pillow and covered my head with it, but someone snatched it away. I moaned and curled up into a ball. Then I felt someone rub my back.

"Come on babe, we gotta go." It was Kendall.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"It's filming day! We gotta go Bails!" Carlos said, a little too cheery for my liking.

"Ugh, it's today?!" I rolled onto my back.

"Yep!" What's got you so awake?

"Why so early?"

"It's 11..."

"Oh... It's still early!" I curled back into a ball and attempted to sleep again, but I was picked up and being carried somewhere. Moments later, I was set down on something hard and heard the boys mumbling something I couldn't comprehend. Suddenly I felt cold water coming from above and screamed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, standing up and turning off the shower. Suddenly, Steph was thrown on top of my, knocking me down again and crushing my ribcage. Then, they turned the shower on again, this time, with even colder water. We both screamed, and the four idiots just laughed. When they weren't paying attention, I grabbed the shower head, aimed it at them, and drenched them with water. They stopped laughing and screamed. It was quite a funny sight. We then ended up having a water fight, which meant the bathroom was practically flooded.

"Well, we technically showered..." I said to Steph, and she just laughed.

We all cleaned up the bathroom, and Steph and I shooed the boys out so that we could get ready. Once we were, we came out, ate something, and left for the set.

What are we filming you're wondering? Steph and I agreed to co-star in their new music video for Cover Girl.

We got to the set, and immediately met with the director and Steph and I were told to go to hair and makeup, while the boys went to wardrobe. We both sat down, and two of the makeup artists, Lisa and Thalia came over to do our makeup for the video. This song was personally my favourite they've ever done, so it really meant a lot that they offered me to be in it.

When Lisa and Thalia were done, we went over to join the boys who were talking to the director, Derek.

"Good, you girls are here." Said Derek, then two other girls who looked about my age came and joined us to. "Stefanie, Bailey, this is Sam and Ilsy. They will be in the video as the boys' love interests as well." We said hi to each other, then returned our attention towards Derek. "So what I was thinking for the video was that- Oh wait, we need to pair you girls up with the guys. Bailey, will be with Kendall, Stephanie will be with James, Carlos will be with Ilsy, and Logan will be with Sam." We all nodded, and went over to our partners, and Kendall pulled me towards him by my waist. "Alright, so as I was saying, for the video, what I was thinking was to show exactly what the lyrics say. So in the first scene, for the first verse, Bailey will be in a room, which is her bedroom, and she's looking in the mirror, and she doesn't see herself as how she actually looks, she sees herself as what she feels like she looks like. We will cut scenes between her and Kendall singing. Then for the pre-chorus, Stephanie will be literally looking at a magazine, and James will be there, singing his part to her. For the chorus, it will just be the boys singing it, but just maybe sitting on stools, and Kendall, you can be playing your guitar, your choice." Kendall nodded, and Derek continued. "For the second verse, we will have Sam and Ilsy will be dressed in rain boots. They will be walking in the park, and for Carlos' part, we will have Carlos sing to Ilsy, then Logan sing to Sam." He continued on telling us about his "vision" for the music video, and it was in all honesty amazing. It was pretty much exactly like the song itself, which made it the best.

We then started shooting some of the scenes, and as it was getting dark, we all agreed to continue on Monday, seeing as the boys had a gig planed for tomorrow, and they deserve the weekend off.

**Author's Note: Hey, so it's been awhile... I'm sorry! At first, i got complete writer's block, and then I just completely forgot about writing... But i eventually remembered! :) so here's a new chapter, I know it's super short, but I've got plans... ;) oh, and I know there isn't actually a mv for Cover Girl, so this is what I always imagined it to be if they ever did make one. so yeah, hope you liked it, and please review for feedback! :) and if you've got anything that you'd like to see happen, go on a head and tell me! I will always take ideas into consideration for a chapter :)**


End file.
